


Noche de martes y confesiones

by Kiriahtan



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Post-Series
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 04:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16055717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: Un martes por la noche, con algo de vodka después de un largo día, Yuri tiene algo que confesar.





	Noche de martes y confesiones

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho que no subo nada aquí y he perdido la práctica, pero esto es una idea fugaz que se me ocurrió en el bus el otro día y que me puse a hacer en las notas del movil. No está apenas revisado más que lo mínimo porque me conozco y si no me va a parecer demasiado poca cosa y no iba a subirlo. Pero me lo pasé bien escribiéndolo y tratando de tratar a Yuri y Viktor como adultos.

Era la una de la noche y era martes, así que no deberían tener las mejillas rojas por el alcohol. Pero también había sido un día muy largo de entrenamiento por separado y ambos se merecían un descanso, así que Viktor había abierto una de las botellas de vodka que Yurio les había enviado desde San Petersburgo y que le recordaba a su hogar, y lo había mezclado con el zumo de frutas que a Yuri tanto le gustaba, para descansar un rato en casa esa noche. Iban solo por la primera copa (más generosa de las que ponían en los bares) y el cansancio del día ya se había difuminado, entre medio sentados y medio tumbados los dos en el sofá de la sala y riendo con la lengua suelta.

Había sido Yuri el primero que había suspirado que le apetecía un descanso y Viktor el que, después, había propuesto estrenar la botella de vodka. Y había sido Yuri el que había dudado, con la conciencia de estar entre semana y tener que madrugar al día siguiente, solo para que Viktor le convenciese asegurando que solo sería una.

Por ahora lo habían respetado.

Yuri terminó de reírse y dejó caer la cabeza contra el hombro de su marido, para recuperar un poco el aliento después de esa anécdota sobre el vodka y los rusos después de preguntar si era cierto que lo bebían con tanta facilidad. El alcohol le hacía tener la cabeza ligera y llena de inercia, como cuando patinas demasiado rápido. La comparativa tenía sentido dado que en ambos casos la culpa era del mareo, con la diferencia de que con el alcohol esa dificultad de coordinación no era desagradable.

Había dejado los zapatos en la puerta al entrar y ahora tenía los pies subidos al sofá.

Era agradable.

A veces, en momentos como aquel, se encontraba sonriendo por dentro, dándose cuenta de que su vida se trataba de un sueño hecho realidad, todo lo que podría haber querido.

—¿Sabes? Tengo que confesarte algo.

No necesitaba mirar a Viktor para saber que había obtenido toda su atención con esa sencilla frase y, al percatarse de ello, las mejillas se le cargaron aún más de rubor. Una cosa era soltar el aviso y otra, la confesión, que nunca se había planteado hacer antes pero que ahora había salido con total facilidad. Al menos el comienzo.

—Antes de que nos conociésemos... —empezó.

—¿Tenías otro novio? —Se le adelantó Viktor, el tono jovial, cotilla, como un codazo invisible.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Exclamó ofendido. Viktor rio por lo bajo. Había sido a propósito, claramente. Le había interrumpido a posta.

—Disculpa.

Yuri le miraba todavía indignado. Que constase que tenía todo el derecho a tener otras parejas previas, aunque la verdad fuese que no había habido ninguna seria.

—Sigue, disculpa. No te interrumpo más —prometió Viktor ante su mirada (pero todavía sonreía. Yuri sabía que estaba sintiendo ternura por él)—. Tengo curiosidad por saber qué me tienes que confesar.

Cedió (era fácil, estando a su lado) y volvió a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro para hablar, también con facilidad.

—Antes de que nos conociésemos... es posible que estuviese enamorado de ti. Eso creía —dijo por fin.

—¿Creías?

Un poco más de rojo apareció en sus mejillas.

—Sí... No se lo dije a nadie porque sabía que era una locura enamorarte de tus ídolos, es lo que les pas a todos los adolescentes pero... por eso practicaba tus coreografías.

En realidad estaba totalmente colado por él. Esa era la verdad.

Ahora se había cumplido un sueño que nunca se había atrevido a soñar del todo. E incluso, si le hubiesen invitado hacía tres años a pedir un deseo hubiese pedido ser capaz de ganar la medalla de oro (por ser lo suficientemente buen patinador, no por el deseo sin más) que tener una cita con su cuelgue famoso.

Cada vez que veía uno de los videos de Viktor, dando igual si era uno nuevo o uno que veía por vigesimoséptima vez ya, se quedaba fascinado, embelesado por su baile, su elegancia, la facilidad envidiable de sus transiciones entre un movimiento y otro... y entonces la cámara enfocaba su cara de desenfadada concentración, como si no le costase nada arrastrar a todo el público a su mundo privado mediante el patinaje, y no podía evitar quedarse mirando la línea recta de su nariz, la delicadeza de sus pestañas o cómo el flequillo se le agitaba, siguiéndole sensualmente en sus movimientos.

Siempre practicaba las coreografías de Nikirofov en privado, por miedo a que sus compañeros se riesen de él por ambicioso. Pero ese solo era uno de sus motivos.

Cuando bailaba a solas sus coreografías se imaginaba que Nikirofov bailaba junto a él, practicando la misma serie de movimientos a medio mundo de distancia y que eso establecía una conexión única, dándole igual el huso horario o la lógica. O imaginaba que bailaban juntos en la misma pista...

Se ruborizó un poco más. Visto ahora parecía un poco ridículo, el cuelgue de un adolescente. Pero ahí estaba: sentado junto a su marido en el sofá de su casa, la casa de los dos.

La mano de Viktor le cogió la mejilla y la barbilla, para animarle a levantar la mirada. Nunca le obligaba de verdad a hacerlo, nunca hacía fuerza del todo, y eso era lo que hacía que Yuri le dejase.

—Así que cuando nos vimos en aquella fiesta viniste a por mí con total conocimiento de causa...

—Ah. Bueno. —En realidad no podía responder porque no recordaba esa noche, cosa que parecía una maldición divina y que le hacía morirse de vergüenza. Quizá ese fuese el momento más valiente de su vida ¡y no lo recordaba!—. De verdad quería que fueses mi entrenador.

Era fácil porque cualquier patinador de su promoción soñaría con que Viktor Nikirofov fuese su entrenador en persona.

Viktor se rio.

—¡Es de verdad!

También era verdad que siempre se había intentado contener, llamándose tonto por fantasear con el patinador más famoso del mundo por el que ya suspiraban centenares de clubs de fans en todos los idiomas. Así que creía que era cierto a medias porque no recordaba en qué estaba pensando en ese momento, cuando se le acercó borracho hacía tres años.

Viktor le miraba con una sonrisa tierna y cálida.

—Quién lo diría —admitió, para sí—. Los que me han acusado de asaltacunas no podrían adivinar que me cazaste tú a mí.

Viktor siempre había dicho eso: que por muy descarado que pudiese parecer, había sido Yuri siempre el que le había dejado sin aliento al interponerse en su camino. Siempre le había costado creérselo. Cuando lo admitía Viktor siempre le miraba con seriedad y le pedía que no se menospreciase.

Eres como el firmamento, el sol y todas las estrellas, visibles al mismo tiempo.

Yuri se ruborizó un poco más.

—Solo me arrepiento de no haber sido yo el primero en fijarme en ti —confesó Viktor. Yuri había estado allí: patinando en sus propios campeonatos, porque no estaban en la misma categoría por edad. Entonces, cuando veía los torneos junior, simplemente era un chico japonés más, que se esforzaba mucho. Como casi todos los juniors. Tantos que no le había visto de verdad antes.

—Ah...

La idea de habérsele adelantado y que Viktor solo lamentase eso, le arrebataba el aliento. Y Viktor lo notó porque sonrió y se inclinó para besarle.

—Me alegro mucho de que lo hicieses —confesó. Y entonces formó una sonrisa, de nuevo pícara, en apariencia inofensiva, que Yuri ya conocía: el lobo vestido de cordero pero que nunca estaba del todo seguro de cuál de las dos era la de verdad—. ¡Aunque un día vas a tener que contarme más de tu crush conmigo! ¿Tenías alguna fantasía?

Y eso fue suficiente para que las mejillas le explotasen de calor. Le apartó de si, totalmente avergonzado y expuesto, pero Viktor le agarró de la cintura, abrazándole y echándose a reír, sin importarle que Yuri le diese en el hombro y se tapase la cara.

Sí, era una buena noche de martes para olvidarse de todo el trabajo y del campeonato a punto de comenzar el mes siguiente.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Los crushes de adolescentes, incluso con famosos, son normales y nada de lo que avergonzarse! Aunque Yuri tenga vergüenza patológica por todo.


End file.
